Through a Glass, Darkly
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: As Bonnie Bennett goes through her grandmother's belongings she finds a large ornate mirror that with the right spell, has the ability to reflect the darkest desires and greatest weaknesses of yourself and others. She decides to use to figure out something that she can use against Klaus. The spell works with unexpected results. AU from 3x05


**Title:** Through a Glass Darkly

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/Dimension Travel

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus

 **Summary:** As Bonnie Bennett goes through her grandmother's belongings she finds a large ornate mirror that with the right spell, has the ability to reflect the darkest desires and greatest weaknesses of yourself and others. She decides to use to figure out something that she can use against Klaus. The spell works with unexpected results. AU from 3x05

 **Warnings:** Dub-con, Sexual Content, Non-Canon, OOC-ness, etc.

 **Through a Glass, Darkly**

Bonnie Bennett had hated the basement of her grandmother's house even before the woman's death. It was dark and dank and the only light to be found came for a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling and a few candles littering the room. It was where her Grams had stored all of her magical and paranormal artifacts. Things with occult origins from the realm of the weird. When she wasn't showing something in one of her classes or using something in one of Bonnie's lessons or in a spell, this was where it was stored. She was looking for one artifact in particular.

Bonnie gripped the grimoire in her hand as she descended the stairs slowly. She had finally regained access to her own powers but she no longer had the powers of the dead witches as added assistance. But there was something she could do, she discovered. Something that was in her power. She couldn't let what had happened during senior prank night happen again. She didn't want to ever feel that powerless. With that in mind she had two goals. The first was to find Klaus's weakness or deep seeded desire. The second was to use that information against him. Exploit the hell out of it until she could use it to destroy him.

He was gone for now but he would be back, and possibly with and army of hybrids in tow. His sister was still in town after all. There was no way that she and the others were out of the line of fire just yet. Especially her, with her powers. He had not been beyond demanding and forcing her into submission before and the Salvatore had already killed a few witches on his contact list, Greta and someone Stefan had called Gloria that had met her demise in Chicago. He was possibly running out of options as most witches likely wanted him dead. Even with his particular brand of persuasion.

Bonnie didn't know much about what he did to get certain witches to follow behind him blindly but she could venture a guess. That wasn't what her purpose was. While she knew what Klaus wanted presently, his army, and his hybrids, those things were surface. Desires he flaunted out in the open. Bragged on even. Nothing deep or seeded about theme. Besides he had those things now and it wasn't going to be enough to get him to leave the people that she cared about alone. She needed something else and she knew exactly how she would find it.

It had taken a little digging on her part. But she was used to spending nights pouring over faded writing on faded pages in different languages. She was used to dissecting coded words and learning ancient spells. Even now she had been up for the past two days almost entirely. She was running on fumes. She had managed to take a few breaks to eat and get an hour or two of sleep but in reality she was just shy of passing out. Still it had all paid off because she had found a spell that would get her the information that she wanted.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase she used her powers to ignite the wicks of the candles that stood in holders throughout the confined space. Her eyes scanned the room until the caught the object leaning against the wall on the far side. It was covered in an off-white tarp but it was the only thing that matched the size and the shape of the object that she was looking for.

Wasting no time Bonnie made her way across the room, mentally regretting coming down without shoes as the dust that had accumulated over the months since she had been down here gathered on the bottom of her heels as she moved. She wouldn't be down here long in any case. Just long enough to cast the spell and see what she needed to see. It was why she hadn't bothered to change out of the navy tank top and baby blue pajama shorts that she had been wearing. As the draft hit her and she shivered, she regretted that choice as well.

"Why couldn't she just hide all of the creepy witchy stuff in the attic," Bonnie muttered to herself, "At least it would be above ground level."

Sighing she placed the grimoire on the ground at her feet before she reached up and removed the tarp and let it fall to the floor. Like she had thought, it revealed what she was looking for. The ornate mirror was about a good two feet taller than her. It was oval and more glass than frame. She could feel the power pulsing off of it so strongly that it made her teeth ache. She hesitated slightly as the Celtic symbols carved into the frame seemed to glow in the candle light. This was old magic. Older even than the magic of Salem and older than the magic that had brought the Originals into being.

More than that, it was magic that Bonnie was completely unfamiliar with. A voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like Sheila Bennett told her to turn around and go back upstairs. "You shouldn't be meddling in things you're unfamiliar with," her grandmother would have said, "You don't need to be involved in all of this vampire business."

But she was involved already. She was in too deep to get out without either dying or running and she couldn't afford to do either at the moment. The only other choice that she had was to fight. She couldn't just choose to leave the supernatural world alone when it insisted on not leaving her alone.

Taking a deep calming breath, Bonnie reached down and picked up her grimoire. She opened it, carefully flipping the worn and delicate pages until she found the spell that would activate the mirror. The mirror would show her what she was looking for. All she shad to do was ask. She could see any desire or weakness of Klaus's in the blink of an eye. But she had to be smart about it and there were rules she had to take into account and follow.

The mirror would show her a vision. A vision that she could not come out of until it was over. So she would have to be careful about what she asked it and how she asked. It allowed her into Klaus's head. She would take the place of whatever image of herself was nestled in there if she asked it a question to do with herself, which she would have to in order for this to be effective.

She couldn't just go off of any desire. It had to be something pertaining to or involving herself. Otherwise she would be back to square one or she would have to throw one of her friends or an innocent in the line of fire to get the outcome that she wanted if she asked for something pertaining to them. Bonnie wasn't willing to do that, even if she couldn't say that the others would afford her such courtesies. She was used to being tossed into the lion's den. Now it was second nature.

In all likelihood Klaus's desires for her would involve death or torture or both. But the vision was simply a reflection of a fantasy. She wouldn't really be harmed. While she might have to feel the unpleasantness of it, once she died in the vision she would be released from it and back in her Gram's dusty basement, if that was what he wanted. She could endure the pain. She had endured worse over the last couple of years. But she hoped that his desire had more to do with using her powers than anything else.

She knew that he had other connections, a thousand years' worth. That there were other witches that he could find and use but he hadn't thus far. Before senior prank night Klaus, Stefan, and his sister, Rebekah, had come all the way to Mystic Falls from who knew where. He hadn't stopped and picked up any number of witches that Klaus likely knew between there and Virginia. No, instead he had come down on Bonnie. Even after he realized how weak she was and that there was a chance of her not finding the information he needed to make his stupid hybrids. There had to be a reason he would risk not attaining something he had wanted probably since the day that his wolf had been tampered down in the first place.

She was stronger now. She had been working on in and she had better access and eventually her powers would keep growing and if they were what he wanted she could use that desire to manipulate things in her favor. But she had to be sure. If she went in thinking one thing and it turned out that he really just wanted to kill her then she would be dead before she even came up with another plan of action. The mirror would give her the answers that she needed.

Swallowing and holding out an unsteady hand Bonnie recited the incantation on the page and waited. It didn't take long for the lighting in the room to become blinding as the symbols on the mirror began to glow even brighter. The glass appeared to melt in on itself and then in morphed slowly. It formed what might have been a face if there mouth wasn't a deep black hole and if the eyes weren't sunken into the sockets. Bonnie cringed as the mouth opened and expelled a gasp.

"Whom is it that you seek to know young one?" A deep female voice asked on a hiss that made Bonnie shudder.

Bonnie sat the grimoire down once more. It had worked. But she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

She kept hearing her grandmother's voice in her head. Some worlds were better left unexplored she would say. Some secrets better left unknown. There were some roads down which no one should venture. But Bonnie had been down many a path that she should not have strayed down already. It was too late to go back now.

"Klaus," she murmured and then remembered that she had to be specific. Rebekah had revealed information about the Originals to both Elena and Damon unintentionally and Bonnie was using it to her advantage now. "Niklaus Mikaelson," she said more firmly.

Damon and Elena were the only ones who knew what she was up to. She needed someone in the know in case something went wrong. Because she wasn't stupid and in terms of magic, more often than not, something always went wrong. She had told Elena that if she didn't hear from her by the night's end then she needed to come over. She hoped that she was worrying for nothing, but as she looked into the face as it seemed to stretch out of the mirror and toward her she found enough of a reason.

"What information do you seek, dearest?" The voice echoed off the basement walls. Bonnie took a step back. Whoever it was that powered the mirror they were strong. She was scared of what might happen if she went forward but she knew that she had to do this.

"My name is Bonnie Bennett," she said, remembering once again to be specific as possible, "I am searching for a desire or weakness in Klaus… in the hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson; that has to do with me. Something I can use against him. Something that I could use to destroy him."

Bonnie felt like an idiot. Like an evil villain in a fairy tale. Like the wicked witch of a stepmother asking her magic mirror who was the fairest of them all in Snow White. But she had to keep in mind that she was not the villain of the story but the hero. Though, most would not give her credit even as that.

The face nodded and then Bonnie watched as it froze. It was searching she knew. For what she had asked for. For what it had to show her. After what seemed like an eternity the face laughed a long hollow laughed that somehow lacked expression but pertained humor. Whatever it found had amused it greatly. "Come and see little witchling," the face cooed, "There is much to know sweet one. Much to _experience_."

Bonnie frowned at the tone and emphasis that she had placed on the last word. _Probably torture then_ , she thought. But she knew there was only one way to find out for sure.

The face disappeared and the mirror seemed to sink in on itself again, the glass rippling as if it were liquid on the surface. Bonnie reached out and then stopped. The face didn't return but the voice did. "Come child," she purred, "No harm will come to you. That you can be assured of."

Of course there wasn't any real harm. She would be able to feel the torture but once it was over she would be back where she started because it wasn't really real. The voice was doing nothing to comfort her.

Still Bonnie forged ahead. Stretching out her hand she watched as it disappeared behind the glass. "Okay," she said to herself, "I can do this." Without any further hesitation she walked forward and stepped out of the basement and into the mirror.

 **:::**

Bonnie opened her eyes and she realized two things at once. The first was that she was naked and the second was that she was wet. Frowning she looked around and found that she was in an unfamiliar bathroom, in a golden claw foot tub full of warm water.

She frowned deeper as she felt movement behind her and then noticed long pale legs on either side of her body. She jumped as a pair of hands came to rest on her shoulders. "Now, now," a familiar voice murmured lowly in her ear, "I thought we were past the skittish stage."

 _What the fuck_ , Bonnie thought. More expletives raced around in her head as she felt lips on her shoulders and her body went rigid. She was in a tub. Naked. With Klaus. Klaus who was…she eyed the bare pale legs again…yes he was also naked. So he didn't want to torture her then. Or rather he wanted to torture her but a different kind of torture.

Bonnie moved to stand but his hands kept her in place where she sat in between his legs. The movement drew her attention to something hard and insistent pressing into her lower back. She swallowed.

"Really, love," he said, "As much as I love to hear your heart pounding, the fear I am tasting is a bit of a turn off. You were perfectly fine with this arrangement of ours just a few moments ago. Practically begging me to take you. Make you great. Show you how to wield your power. To teach you. To fuck you. Are we changing our mind now?"

Bonnie was shaken and shocked. So this was what he wanted? Wanted her to beg to be taught and fucked? Wanted to turn her into the next Klaus worshipping witch zombie like Greta? It probably shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. Elena had always said that she felt that Greta had had to be sleeping with Klaus and since she was dead, he was in need of a body to warm his bed and not just a witch. Bonnie had been right about him wanting her powers at least. But she wished that she had gone with that instinct instead of using the mirror.

She had to act in line with the fantasy. That was a part of the rules. If she acted in any way outside of what he would expect he could realize that she had used magic to reflect herself into his mind and he could trap her there. She could be comatose and then what good would she be to her friends. She would have preferred torture and pain to this but now that she was there, there was no going back.

"I…," Bonnie was unsure of what to say as she fought the urge to jump out of the tub and cover each inch of exposed flesh, "I don't understand why you would want me that's all. I've never…I've never really ever been wanted."

It wasn't entirely a lie and as she felt his body relax behind her she knew that he believed her. She forced her own body to do the same. "That's part of why you came to me I know," he said, "It's why I don't mind telling you. You're beautiful. Kind. Powerful. Brave and loyal. What's not to want?"

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Her breath caught as she felt his stubble graze across her damp skin. This would be easier if she couldn't feel anything. _Stupid fucking mirror world_ , she thought.

"No one's ever appreciated you but I do," he trailing closed mouth kisses down her neck toward her shoulder, "I'll show you."

It was bullshit. It had to be. Even if this was a reflection of his subconscious. Of thoughts he wouldn't let to the surface. Bonnie gritted her teeth. It wasn't real. Even if it was real to him, she didn't want this. But she had to let it play out. She didn't have a choice.

She hadn't gone this far with anyone. Not even Jeremy. But that didn't matter because this wasn't really happening. This body wasn't her body. This wasn't Klaus. But it would be once she got out of the mirror wouldn't it? If she wanted to get what she wanted and take him down, this would be what it would take.

Bonnie shook her head. She would dwell on that later. Right now she could only think that the sooner this was over with the sooner she would be free. She knew where this was leading. Once they had sex and the fantasy was over she could leave.

With that thought in mind Bonnie turned to face him. Her eyes locked with his blue ones and the hunger in them was almost familiar. She had seen it before. She had seen it directed at her but in a different way. Or was this just a different situation?

Bonnie refocused her train of thought. No thinking. No feeling. She would just get this over with and then she could go home. She forced a smile onto her face and turned her body completely. The water in the tub splashed as she moved to straddle his hips. "Show me," she said.

As she looked down at his chest and back up into his face, he gave her smile that reached his eyes. She fought the urge grimace. He was attractive. Gorgeous eyes. Lean build. Perfect smile. It was a shame. It was a waste because he was a maniac. But under different circumstances she could want him. She could see that now. It was hard not to when you were naked and straddling someone's hot and equally naked body.

Even the danger she could like if it wasn't for the fact that it was the murdering of the innocent kind. Caroline wasn't the only one who kind of had a thing for bad boys. His hands reached up and framed her face and she allowed it as he pulled her down and kissed her.

He was a good kisser. Of course he was. Who knew how many women he had been with? She doubted that it was the whole fantasy thing. It was clear that he knew what he was doing. The right pressure of the lips. Just enough teeth and tongue. She could almost forget who it was as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk into. It was because he was so warm. Warmer than anyone that cold should have any right to be.

He pulled away with a muttered, "God," his lips finding her throat. He was frantic then. His movements fast and eager. It was almost as if he was afraid she would disappear. Or that he would wake up.

Maybe he would and it would free her. But in the meantime she didn't mind the speed. The quicker this was over with the sooner she could go back to reality. That's what she told herself as she felt his tongue warm and wet against her skin. As a calloused palm cups her breast, a thumb flicking her nipple.

It was all a means to an end. If she enjoyed it as feathery kisses landed on her shoulder it wasn't because she wanted it. It was the logical response to stimulation. Purely a physiological reaction.

That mouth was becoming a distraction. She hadn't realized that his hands had moved to grip her hips as she was too busy paying attention to the mouth that had latched onto her neck. Were this a real, there would be a bruise left behind. She couldn't say that she was surprised that Klaus liked to mark things. It seemed in character even if she didn't know him outside of brief encounters where they tried to kill each other.

He was kissing her lips again and if one of her hands tugged at his hair to get a better angle it was purely to speed things along a bit so that she could leave. Besides that, she could count the number of sexual experiences she had had on one hand. It made sense that someone of his prowess could get a rise out of her.

Or perhaps it was a part of the fantasy. Perhaps it wasn't her at all. As Klaus lifted her hips and then lowered her onto his erection, easing himself inside of her slowly she was sure that was a part of it. She didn't feel any pain in spite of the lack of preparation and so apparently in his fantasy world her body was willing and ready for him at a moment's notice. Or perhaps his thoughts at the moment had no time for logic.

Bonnie managed to pull back from the kiss in spite of Klaus tugging her bottom lip in between his teeth. "I still hate you," she said, more to herself than to him, "We'll do this and I'll leave and it'll be over."

Bonnie looked at him and she saw in his eyes that she had said the wrong thing. Perhaps even something that would tip him off of what was really happening. She opened her mouth to backpedal but the only thing that came out was a moan as he suddenly moved inside of her.

"Shut up," he said, "Keep your eyes on me and move."

Bonnie did as she was told because apparently she was more compliant in fantasy than reality. Which made sense. But she stopped thinking altogether as she road him. Hips bouncing up and down. Water splashing. Her eyes locked on his blue gaze.

"There's a good girl." After a while he started panting. Sweat dripping down his skin. His eyes darkened and then began to change color. There was something dangerous in his gaze but Bonnie didn't stop moving.

Her eyes remained open even as he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for another round of kisses. These ones opened mouthed and sloppy. Licking and sucking, more tongue than anything else.

She felt wrong and right simultaneously. Because it felt good, having him inside of her. The panting, the moaning, and the water splashing an odd sort of song that made her stomach flutter. But the fact that it is Klaus never left her mind and she felt sick inside even as her body began to tingle and he found that spot inside of her that made her whole body shudder.

When he spoke again, the words were a slur. He sounded drunk. It didn't matter because she was too gone to hear him. He was hitting that spot inside of her over and over again and she had to remind herself that nothing here was real to make herself feel better about the sounds leaving her mouth.

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly. She was so close that she could no longer focus on him. He looked bereft by the loss of eye contact but she really didn't care. She just had to come and this would be over. She needed it to be over soon because she was enjoying it far too much and the whole thing was fucking with her head.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as Klaus gripped her hair and tugged gently, forcing her to renew eye contact. Bonnie frowned. His eyes had yellowed and his pupils were dilated so heavily that there was only a small ring of yellow that could be seen around the black. It wasn't normal. And she didn't know enough about wolves or hybrids to know what the hell was happening.

She should have done her research. Know thine enemy and all that. But it was much too late for that now.

"You shouldn't have come to me," he muttered, his voice a low rumble, almost like growl, "I'll never let you go now. You'll never be free. I'll kill you first."

Bonnie felt her fear spike once more but for some reason it didn't override the pleasure. It heightened it.

"This is temporary," she gasped as his grip on her hips tightened, "Just until I learn-"

Bonnie's words were cut off as his hips snapped upward and she let out a cry of pleasure as he delved in deeper. "There's something you should have learned before you came here, Bonnie," his voice was too calm given their position.

"What's that?" She asked. She wondered how she could still be getting off on any of this. How she had managed to in the first place. But obviously she was way more twisted than even she had ever considered.

"Wolves mate for life," he whispered. That was all the warning that she received before his face distorted and his fangs came down.

She dug her nails into his shoulders as he bit down onto the juncture between her neck and shoulder until he drew blood. She let out of a scream, both out of pain and pleasure.

 **:::**

Bonnie opened her eyes, her body still jerking as she came down from an orgasm that was both real and unreal at once. She felt some shame but it wasn't as if she was expecting what had happened. Besides that, it was over now. At least for the most part. Though, that was a lie and she knew it.

Bonnie sat up slowly from where she had been laying on the basement floor. She wasn't sure just yet what to make of what had happened. What she had seen and done. What she had been forced into letting play out at risk of being trapped in some realm that was and wasn't all at once. The twisted world in Klaus's head where he could fuck her in a bathtub and coax an orgasm of her through pain and pleasure alike. Where he could trap her into mating with him. Whatever the fuck that meant.

Bonnie shivered, flushing in embarrassment as she heard the hollow sound of the mirror's laughter for the second time that day.

"How was your journey young one?" The mirror inquired.

She fought the urge to respond with something biting or sarcastic. She had asked for this after all. She got to her feet and struggled to stand up right. She eyed herself with distaste. She was covered in dust, her hair a mess and panties and pajama bottoms were uncomfortably damp between her legs.

Even if it hadn't been real she had been a more than willing participant in the end. She didn't know what that said about her at the end of the day. Klaus may have been attractive on the outside but he was still a psychotic killer and if she wanted to manipulate him and take him down she would have to go where she had gone in the mirror, in reality.

The mirror had attempted to warn her in a way she realized and she had still gone in blindly. She would keep going forward still she knew. She always did, no matter her mixed feelings on the matter because if she didn't sacrifice herself for herself and the people she cared about then no one else would.

Turning to face the mirror she remembered something the grimoire had said about being respectful if she ever wanted the mirror's assistance again. While she couldn't see herself using the thing again anytime soon she wasn't going to take any chances. "My journey was most informative," she said, "Thank you for your assistance."

The face in the mirror had returned. "You are most welcome my dear," she said, "Make sure that you use what you have learned wisely child."

Bonnie nodded. "I will," she promised, "I know what needs to be done now."

And she realized that she did. She was still shaken. Still in denial but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. The way that he looked at her in reality had been the same way that he had looked at her in mirror realm.

It had been his facial expression that had been different. It was always one of malice in reality. But she could see now, that the malice never reached his eyes the same way the desire in his gaze had never reached his face. This hadn't been what she wanted, but it was definitely something that she could use.

 **:::**

Niklaus Mikaelson hated to want something that he could not have. He had thought that his army was paramount on the list of his desires, right after reuniting his family and killing Mikael. But it seemed that his brain thought differently. His subconscious was telling him that fucking the Bennett witch took precedent over all of those things.

He had dreamed of her every night since he had left Mystic Falls. The first three nights were his own doing. Something he was ashamed to admit. But the last eight…they had been far too vivid in their detail for them to not be magically conjured. There were tastes and scents and touches that made the hair all over his body stand on end. The witch was trying to send him a message. The first was that she was now strong enough to get inside his head. He could only guess what she meant by the images that she had decided to plant there.

He was convinced that it was some sort of trap. Even so he found himself back in Mystic Falls, on her doorstep waiting for her to answer as he reached out and rang the doorbell.

It didn't take long for the door to swing open. She didn't look surprised to see him as she stood there in a white sundress that was short enough to give him a nice view of her legs.

"I knew if I played around in your head long enough that you would show up eventually," she said cocking her head to the side, her dark curls falling slightly into her face as she did so, "I assumed it would be much faster given what I was sending out but obviously you don't find me as desirable as I thought you might."

"That's not the issue," he said, inhaling, "I was quite a ways a way." She smelled like lilies and rain and vanilla. Like nature. Like his dreams. "If this is a trap," he said, "It's a badly laid one." His tone was warning but he didn't know how valid the words were given that she had actually managed to lure him there all the same.

"I've got some of my power back," she said, "But not enough to kill you. What use is setting a trap when I can't finish the deal?"

She had been rehearsing the words for days. Words that she knew he wanted to hear but that he didn't know she knew that he desired. Words that would get him to let her in. Let her close enough for him to teach her, for her to know him, for him to make her more powerful and for her to use that knowledge to later kill him. She would use her body too if need be. The look on his face said it was needed. There was a barely suppressed longing there that she could see now that she knew what to look for.

"If this isn't a trap then what is it?" He asked, careful to keep his tone neutral and his expression impassive. He had a feeling he knew. She wouldn't be the first witch to come to him. Wouldn't be the first to recognize the knowledge and the power he had to offer. And he wanted her. She was a Bennett. The last of her line. There was no living witch more powerful even if she didn't realize it or know how to wield that power yet.

"That night at the school," she said, "I felt powerless. I didn't have the powers of the dead to back me up and I was useless. I realized that even though I've known what I am for a while now, I don't have the experience or the knowledge to use my powers in a way that would allow me to express their full potential. I'm tired of abusing my powers for other people and being the only one who pays the price."

She was telling the truth and lying at the same time. In a way it was liberating.

"I want to learn and you have decades of experience so…here were are. I have some ground rules though. I won't kill anyone for you. I won't allow you to terrorize my friends. And if you want something in exchange…well…the dreams are a taste of what I'm willing to offer."

He wasn't surprised by her morals keeping her from agreeing to kill for him or even that she would stipulate that he not harm her friends. Protecting them to the bitter end. But there was one thing that caught him off guard… "You would give your body to a monster?"

She nodded. "It's worth what I could gain if that is what you want then the end would justify the means," she said, "Besides its just sex. There are worse things I could be doing for worse people. But if you don't want me then we could work out something else."

She raised an eyebrow in challenge and gave him a once over.

"I never said I didn't want you," he said, deciding to put all of his cards on the table. If it didn't work out he could always kill her later. "I just don't think that you know what you're asking for, love," he grinned, "But if you think you know what you're doing then by all means…invite me in."

The look on her face didn't waiver. In fact it became even more knowing and her lips quirked up into a smirk that matched his own. She took a step back and opened the door wider. "Come in," she said, her gaze never leaving his.

Narrowing his eyes Klaus thought that once again he had underestimated her as he smiled wider and stepped over the threshold.


End file.
